


In the Sunlight

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Smut, Some Self Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems you have a greater effect on Sans than he'd previously expected... he's not quite sure what that says about his self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sunlight

The day started innocently enough. Hell, Sans wasn't even directly involved with your training sessions to begin with. He's known you for close to a year, and as a notorious tomboy it was no shock when you started joining in Undyne's and Papyrus's sparring sessions. You were quick on your feet, and even without practicing gymnastics your ability to execute tumbles and flips in mid-air were impressive.

The problem being, you were only barely working your way to getting as well practiced as the fighting fish and towering skeleton, even with both of them restraining themselves, things get out of hand quickly. Your thin small size worked against you as much as it helped, and in no time flat one day, you found yourself ejected from a wrestling match outside and straight through the open window onto his sleeping self on the couch.

Blinking rapidly from sleep, he was too fuzzy headed to respond quickly, and you looked somewhat stunned as well. Instead of jumping off him right away though, you merely propped yourself up on your elbows and leaning on your knuckles, you quipped-  
“Hey Skelebae~!”  
-with a kind of indescribable expression. Of course, you only meant to be funny, but the way you stared into his eyes as you said it, and your quick easy smile had been somewhat suggestive. A flush sprinkled across his cheekbones and the only response he'd been able to think of at the time had been “*sup?”.

You rocked your body for a second, awkwardly and precariously, then slipped off of his lap to carefully stand upright and look out the window. “Geez, how'd I fly all the way in here?!”

Without much further ado, you climbed back over the couch and Sans and leaped back outside. Despite the warmth of the sunlight, he decided it'd be safer to go nap in his room instead. Hell, he might even crack open the blinds and nap on the floor.

Trudging up the stairs and into his room, he locked the door and true to his word, passed out on the sunlit portion of his room, hugging a pillow to himself. Napping this way didn't mean he went to sleep all the way, rather his mind wandered disjointedly in a stage 1 sleep haze, and the surprise wake up call from earlier infiltrated his mind.

Your teasing smile, and your half-lidded eyes. The way when you'd accidentally pinned him down, instead of getting embarrassed, simply cracked a one-liner. His mind drifted without much rhyme or reason, and before he knew it, your smile took on a more assertive, sexual quality.

The heaviness of sleep made it so he didn't respond to the image one way or another, passively he accepted the thoughts as they wove through a loose association of a story.

The sweat visible across your face, glimmering in the sun. The way your athletic shorts hitched up your thigh as you flexed. The vaguest impression of your coconut body wash mixed with the smell of your sweat. Instead of hopping through the window though, you were slowly pulling arms up above his head and your face drew near to his. He could almost feel the rapid pace of your pulse as your chest slowly pressed to his, and in the sunlight he could see your incisors peeking past your lips before you drew too close and pushed your mouth to his.

Waking from his nap, he still vaguely recollected the drift of his dream, and in the dying afternoon light, shivered.

You weren't like that. Really, even with your active and boyish nature, you seemed to lack any true aggression. Yet, the dreaming took that moment when you'd unexpectedly catapulted on top of him, and made him wonder. Could you be like that?

He felt strangely restless, even as he was too lazy to sit up. He stretched, burying his face into his pillow, and felt the pleasant grind of his hipbones against the floor.

Y o u r e a l l y s h o u l d n ' t t h i n k o f y o u r f r i e n d s l i k e t h a t.

His bones heated from the excess sun, he couldn't help feeling over-stimulated even shifting to his other side. Huffing, he released his grip on the pillow and rested his arms just above his head. He'd nearly drifted back to sleep when his imagination kicked in again,

“... farther now, keep your legs parted and your arms above your head,” you smirked.

His eyes shot wide open, shaken by the intensity of his thoughts. Slowly lowering his arms, he couldn't find any comfortable way to position them, and testing the limits of his restraint he'd set them on the base of his spine.

There really was no escape. The coiling sensation squeezed gently, thrumming seemingly underneath his fingertips. One daring wandering hand traveled further down, and pushed against his iliac crest, underneath his shorts.

“Hnn...”

The feeling was electrical, and he rubbed across his hip bone to try and soothe the intensity of the sensation, only to set a slightly frenetic pace for his pulse to pound to. His other hand traveled up under his shirt and rubbed against his soul, already soft and slick to the touch.

“Hah! Ah...” he gasped, feeling his vision blur. In the mind's eye, it was you caressing his soul and he was restrained and panting wantonly.

“Do you need more? Maybe I'll make you scream for it...” your gaze fixed onto the high blush across his cheekbones, and digging indelicately into his soul.

Now his breathe was hitching, his soul slick across his fingers. He gripped tightly at the flare in his hipbone and then pushed further down to where his spine met his hips,

“Hahhh, ah please! Hh, I-I, hah... hnngh...” spilled quietly from his mouth, wide open and truly losing himself in the tightening coil that radiated with the heat that washed through his body from his soul. He felt overly hot from basking in the sun all day, feverish. He twisted his pelvis to meet the fast accelerating pace of his hand, fingertips digging into the recesses of his bones and the indentations, palm of his hand putting much needed pressure in the center of his coccyx. 

“Hnnghh, mmph...” the pulsing of his soul was loud in his grip, slick, and dripping.

Quite clearly in his mind, he could hear you command,

“I want you to cum for me,” and you rutted against his spine, the curve of your soft butt, the flare of your hips pressed against his hips. You reached underneath his ribcage, and you took his soul into your mouth and suckled, his magic spilling from your lips.

His hips shot forward into his hand, bucking rhythmically, roughly, while his orgasm radiated waves through his body. His soul suddenly coated the inside of his ribs and spine with the release of the coiling tension of his magic, and he whited out with the pleasure of it.

Eyes fluttering open, he stared out the window, the light slowly fading with the approach of early evening. As much as he'd rather go to back to sleep, rather than look you in the eyes after this little episode, it was unlikely Papyrus would let him skip dinner after napping all day.

Maybe he could just grab a plate and take a shortcut before anyone noticed the warm flush of magic sprinkled across his cheekbones.

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly sits in the sin bin with everyone else* I knew it was going to happen eventually. It was surprisingly tough to try an keep things like ectoplasm out of the picture, but I'm more of a soul person myself so I gave it my best shot. *shrugs* What can you do?


End file.
